Are We There Yet?
by Muna56
Summary: “Zero, why are shaking you head rapidly and your shorts’ fly is open.” Yuki pointed on Zero’s shorts. “These aren’t my shorts, Yuki. They are my underwe… und… und… WHERE THE HELL IS MY UNDERWEAR WENT!” Zero yells. new chapter came out. Oneshot.
1. Are We There Yet?

"Are we there yet?" said Yuki.

"No." answers Zero kindly.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we the-"

"NO, YUKI. WE ARE NOT THERE YET. PLEASE STOP ASKING QUESTIONS. I CAN'T CONCERATE WHILE I AM THE ONE WHOS DRVINIG!" said Zero angrily and a glare at the annoying girl.

"Fine, I was just playing with you." Yuki was pout at the boy who got easily temper, then look at her window.

"Yuki-chan, are you alright?" said Hino with a gilt look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you guys?"

"ummm…" Hino look at Tsukimori, who was looking out from the window with a blank face. "I guess fine Yuki-chan." As if she has no idea what is she saying?

"All right, hey Tsukimori senpai. Could we switch seat with me?" asked Yuki without looking at him. Without letting him say 'yes' or 'no', Yuki quickly change seat with Tsukimori and push to the front seat. Zero saw the scene that happens 10 second ago.

The silver hair boy looks behind at the two girls behind him who were laugh together. Then the blue hair, which who look shock that what just happen.

"Are you alright?" asked Zero wisely.

"Do I look alright to you?" Tsukimori question to Zero and ignore the diver question.

"Well, you look like you are dieing." Zero gave a smirk the boy whose was almost going to die.

"Hey, Hino senpai. Can I ask you a question?" whisper to Hino.

"What is it?"

"Is Tsukimori is your _boyfriend_?" said Yuki curiously.

"um…" Hino was blushing and look down.

"So you do like him." Yuki turn her head around and clear her throat.

"TSUKIMORI SENPAI, HINO SENPAI SAID THAT SHE LOVES…" Hino quickly covered Yuki's mouth tightly. Tsukimori turn his head behind and watch the girls. He turning back and start staring at the window.

"Yuki-chan, please don't say that to Tsukimori. He only one of my friends." whisper to Yuki and release her hand from Yuki's mouth.

"Oh, I get you. Don't worry Hino senpai." As she gave a smirk to Hino, and then turn to her adopted brother.

"Are we there yet, Zero?" asked again.

"We are here alright, Yuki. Here alright." answered Zero as he pull back the car. Then, stop at a 5 stars hotel.


	2. Checking in the Hotel

Four teens went inside the, went to the front deck.

"Excuse me, could you…" Zero couldn't finish his sentence because Tsukimori who already talk and request 4 single rooms.

"Excuse me, Tsukimori-kun. Why 4 single rooms." Said Zero as he tap on the blue hair boy's right shoulder. Tsukimori turn around and look at Zero with a cold face. Both boys were staring at each other without speaking. At least not out loud…but their eyes spoke volumes.

_What is it this time, Kiryuu-kun?_

_What is with the 4 single room?_

_Is that a huge problem?_

_Yes, it is._

_Don't worry, I will pay the rent, if you want that._

_Yeah, right. Did you even bring your wallet? _

_Oh, shut up, Kiryuu-kun._

_Oh, okay then. Make me._

The two girls were looking at the boys, who having a fight, for some reasons. The girls went up to the front desk. Yuki begin to speak to the clerk.

"Two room with double bed, please." said Yuki with a smile. The two boys stop staring each other, then turn to the girl who request two rooms with double bed. The clerk smile at the girls as she handed the two keys.

"Yuki, why two room with double bed?" asked Zero as his sardonic eyebrow lifted.

"You and I share a room, and Hino and Tsukimori-senpai could another room." Yuki gave key to Hino who look confuse with a blush on her cheek.

"Fine, let's go." Tsukimori firmly.

Inside the lift, the two boy was miserable as they listen Yuki's giggle went insane. Hino was scare because of Yuki's evil laugh. _Why is Yuki laughing about? The laugh sound as an evil plan. _She thought and…thought…

_Flash Back_

"_TSUKIMORI SENPAI, HINO SENPAI SAID THAT SHE LOVES…" Hino quickly covered Yuki's mouth tightly. Tsukimori turn his head behind and watch the girls. He turning back and start staring at the window. _

"_Yuki-chan, please don't say that to Tsukimori. He only one of my friends." whisper to Yuki and release her hand from Yuki's mouth._

"_Oh, I get you. Don't worry Hino senpai." As she gave a smirk to Hino._

_Flash End_

_Oh no, is she planning to do something with me and Tsukimori? _She flush in the corner of the elevator. Out from the elevator and reach to their rooms. The room was large, comfortable and clean. Yuki hurry toward the bed and lay down. She was exhaust, like I mean _exhaust_. Zero stare at the girl who drifted into sleep. He looks at her lips and smell the sweet scent that surround over him. He lean forward down and his lips met hers, but couldn't kiss her. He pull away and went toward in the bathroom. _This is going to be a long summer, I guess. _As he thought.


	3. April Fool!

"Hey, Zero. What ya doing?" behind his back.

"Nothing, Yuki." Said Zero as he turn his head and watch the sleepy girl woke up, if she finishes her nap.

"Zero, did you take your nap?" in a sleepy tone voice.

"No."

"Really!?"

"Yes."

"So, come and sleep next to me." Yuki gave an evil grin at the stupid sliver hair boy.

"What, Yuki?" Zero's eye was widen when Yuki pointing at him and then the bed. He move closer…and closer… _Don't you want her.? Come on get closer to the bed and the bed. What a nice figu…_

"Stop, Zero. Don't come any closer." showing a stop sign out of nowhere. Zero stop and as his eye brow arched at her. _Why did she stop me? Did she thought that I will…_

"Why not Yuki?" asked Zero and gave suspicion look.

"Because I…I…" Yuki was shaking and as her voice trailing.

"What is it?"

"I pee on the bed."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Don't worry, Zero. I will go to the bathroom." Yuki quickly hurry to the bathroom door and shut the door.

Zero went over to the bed, checking any wet spot. A piece of a paper was on the bed. He took the paper and it said:

Ah, I got you. Happy April Fool day.

Zero, I love you.

"YUKI!" yell as his flesh of blood was about to popping out. _My plan is working and it just began. _As Yuki thought and made an evil laugh. "Maw ha ha ha."

|-…-|

"Tuskimori kun."

"What is it this time? Enough with the make ups and gossips. I'm not a gay person or a homo."

"Alright, you know what day today?"

"The day you die with my body."

"No, its April fool day. Ewww, who want to die with your body? It will be great with I was… " Hino stop as finish the trail her voice. She look at Tsukimori, who eyes was widen with the shock.

"By the way, I made a cake for you." She show the cake that was on the table. Tsukimori walked up to the table. The cake was blue as his hair and it looked delicious as the cherry hair girl. "Here, blow the candles." Hino lit the candle up with the lighter. Tsukimori bend down at the cake. When he about to blow the cake, someone push his head and his face covered with cake icing and the cream. Hino was tried to not laugh. She take out the cell phone and call Yuki's.

Briiinnng…

Briiinnng…

"_Hello, Hino senpai. Did the plan worked?'_

"Yes, the mission is complete, Yuki chan."

Tsukimori turn his head and yell "HINO!"

"_Wow, Hino senpai. I think your boyfriend is mad."_

"I think you right. I have to go." Hino ended the call. Tsukimori was standing next to her. Hino wipe only at his lips and lean at him. Her lips meet his and kiss him slowly.

"Hey, Tsukimori kun." asked Hino as stop and breathing hardly.

"What?" who was still covered with icing on the face.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

"That good, because the guests are coming." said Hino with excitement.

"WHAT!"

_KNOCK- KNOCK_, who was knocking at the door.

"Come in." said Hino with glee.

_**To be continue… **_


	4. The Game

"Hi, Hino senpai and Tsukimori senpai. What happen to Tsukimori senpai?" asked Yuki as if she acting like she didn't know anything. Zero came in with his evil adopted sister and made his eyes widen when saw a men covered with icing.

"Oh, this guy," Hino point a finger to Tsukimori, "Nothing Yuki chan. What happen to Kiryuu kun?"

"Nothing wrong, Hino senpai. Do you mind if we have a chat?" Yuki sat down the couch with Zero and waiting the two other to seat down too. Hino took a napkin from the box and wipe Tsukimori's face. They seat down and Hino started "Well Yuki chan. What it is that you want to talk about?"

"Lets all play a game," Yuki with an evil cheer.

"What game?" rest of the teens said and even thought that Yuki going insane or…nuts.

"It called _Make Out_." Yuki's eye was full of evil as if the color of her eyes turns red.

"Does it involving kissing and dating one other?" asked Tsukimori as his got annoyed by Yuki.

"Yes."

"I'm out. Sorry."

"I think someone is a scary cat, isn't that right girls," said Zero as he made a grin on his face and that Tuskimori glare at him. Now it is the time that their eyes talk in a volume.

_Now, you want to mess with me. Huh, Kiryuu kun?_

_Yeah, duh. My adopted sister will annoy you about this game._

_Your girlfriend has no right to bother me._

_Shut up. She is my adopted sister you stupid. Watch out, I'll kick your butt, ass hole. _Zero show his shoe and pretend that he kicks the blue hair boy.

_Alright then. Come over here and kick my butt, you stupid._

_Oh, now you calling me names. Watch you're filthy mouth or I will shot you._

_Yeah right, you don't have any gun, do you Kiryuu kun._

Zero just remember about his Bloody Rose that he had left at Cross Academy with the Headmaster. Flash Back:

"_Zero, where are you going with your Bloody Rose?" asked the Headmaster as he was approaching Zero. _

"_Why, do you want to know?" question at him back and not answered the chairman. _

"_There will be no vampires out there, but expect for you, Kiryuu kun." The Headmaster laugh berserk. "Now. Now, give me your bloody rose. The Headmaster smiled at Zero as his hand offer Zero's gun. Zero felt uncomfortable about his Bloody Rose. Zero gave his gun to the Headmaster as the Headmaster snatched away from Zero and ran fast as he could._

Flash Back:

"Fine, I do not have my Bloody Rose, which is my gun. However, Tsukimori kun next time you will…never mine. Yuki, how do you play this game?" Yuki look at Zero and then the two senpais with the evil grin.

"This game is hard. There will be kissing, dating and plus sex."

**To Be Continue…**


	5. Deal or Outfit?

"What?!"

"Oh, come on. This will be fun." Yuki was pouting at the three teen who wasn't that satisfied.

"But, Yuki the sex part went a little over board. Don't you think?" asked Zero. Zero gives Yuki an unsatisfied look that was…

"Alright, no sex. Even though, it wills no fun." Yuki seem to understand from the outside, but inside had an evil plan.

"Yuki chan. When this game will start?" asked Hino firmly as she watches the girl with evil gaze stare at her. Hino remember when thy first each other. However, they became friends for some reason that no one knows. _That not evens a week that we became friend. I thought that Yuki chan is a sweet and thoughtful girl. That what describe a person from the outside._

"Hino senpai. It sounds like you are ready to play this game. Why don't we start right now?" Yuki pull Hino out from her seat and take to the bathroom. Then, the door went _CLICK_. "Yuki chan, what are you doing?" asked Hino. Hino watch Yuki every movement that the demon girl makes.

"Don't worry Hino senpai. If you want Tuskimori senpai to fall in love with you? Why can't one of your friend help you?" Yuki gave a evil smirk on her face as she start to stripping Hino's clothes off. You know why the demon stripping the girl clothes off? The answer is the new outfit that she going to wear for a date.

|-…-|

Meanwhile…

"What are you looking at?" Zero look at Tsukimori after the two girls left the room. Tsukimori got annoyed to see that the sliver hair boy stares at him with a glare.

"Do you have a problem with that?"asked Zero to the boy who got annoyed by him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, didn't you? Tsukimori?"

"Shut up. Let me ask a question, will you?"

"Alright. Hit it."

"That your girl friend is annoyed me. She a demon and even though she does not even scare me."

"That not a question. That a statement. Do you know the different about question and statement? Or you only take music lessons rest of your life." Zero knows that the boy with cold heart like him played the violin. _ What a loser, who waste his life playing violin. Even though he can't cook. Just microwave and then BING!_ _ That just normal life and I wish I have a normal. Being a vampire hunter is not that bad but; being also a Level D vampire is not that bad too. _

Zero let a huge sigh come out from his breathe even though Tsukimori wonder what was Zero thinking. Tsukimori wasn't...

_Uhhh? What? Why am I worried about Zero? He is not even my father nor is he my friend. He just zero. Some people have certain feeling that they don't want to share? Hey?! Wait a moment?! I am not gay nor am I a homo. I am a person who played a violin. I am…_

"Hey, Tsukimori kun" Zero broke Tsukimori's bubble that was full of meaning less thought.

"What is it?"

"If any of us win in Yuki's stupid game…"

"They will a prize" Tsukimori help Zero to finish their deal.

"Deal?"

"Deal it is." The two boys got up from their seat, and shaking their hands for the agreement.


	6. High Heels Showdown

"Hello senpai, what with that face?" Yuki look at her senpai as if her getting hunts by a ghost. The cherry hair girl wore a pink dress with some red laces around. Hino came out the bathroom as she wore the dress that Yuki gave to her. "You look wonderful, Hino senpai. Even the dress, which I force you to wear."

"That you really force me to wear. I don't know that Tsukmori kun will… will…."

"He will love the dress and love cherry."

"What do you mean about that?"

"Your hair… red. Did you born with that or you colored it?"

"Born with it"

"I want to dye my hair in red!"

"Yuki. Yuki."

"Yes?"

"You're weird girl and a demon."

"Thank you. Hino senpai, meet you outside of the hotel within 5 minutes. Plus your man is waiting for you. Bye."

Hino look at the demon walking away out from the room. _What is with that girl? Did she born as a demon? Nevermind on that. I wonder if Tsukmori will be happy…no he will be angry. I hope not. I want milk and cookies. What…? Clam down and take a deep breathe. Clear your memories that happen today. _Hino clam down and begin to walk until… BANG! Hino crashed to the floor and her head started to hurt. _Uhh…my head, the pain. No wonder I hate high heel. When did the last time I wore them._ Hino can not remember right now because she got hurt by wearing high heel. The girl got up slowly as she looks like zombie or living dead. Then, the zombie went out from the door.

|-…-|

Mean while out side from the hotel…

"Why is taking so late to come out from the hotel? I told her to come down one minute ago."

"Yuki relax, Hino chan will come down. Gave her another minut…" Zero cut off because of Yuki covering his mouth by her hand. Yuki shush Zero if she was his mother or big sis. Tsukmori with the other two couples that went weird with them. Tsukmori wore a tuxedo in black with a red rose in his pocket. Yuki wore a mini skirt and t-shirt with mini jean jacket.

"Guys, I am here. What next?" Hino came out from the hotel from the door by the speed of light.

"I will tell you."

Everyone gather around and wants to know what the demon going to said next.

"okay people, your mission is to…

_**TO BE Continue …**_


	7. Mission Confusing

**Author note: Hello, readers who this story. The last chapter was 6, right? Anyway, I spelled Tsukimori wrong. Shame on me. "Tsukimori as Tsukmori" I forgot his first i. :"( However this chapter was shorter than the last one. =( Next time it will be long then you think. Please smile and I don't owned Vampire Knight and La Corda D'Oro**

* * *

Yuki finish explaining the mission to them. Zero and Tsukimori did not make any face, and their expression less. No wonder they could be brother or twin. Even though, Hino is the one who is confused. Like Yuki with her algebra homework. Yuki and Hino could be sister or twin as here. Yuki look everyone as if she had speaks in gibberish or other type of language. The girl sighs heavily, so they can hear her sigh. _Do I have to explain them again? _Yuki thought _I thought that I was the stupid one here._

"Do I have to explain you guys again? Who wants me to explain to them again? Just raises yours hand up" asked Yuki. A few moments later, all three of their hands went up high. Yuki looked at them and thought that are really stupid.

"Alright, here let me explain again. Your first day is to go on a date. Tsukimori senpai, you have make Hino senpai happy, but if not, your corpse will be lying down the… something." Yuki couldn't think something to scare Tsukimori and pee in his pants.

"Something…what?" asked the boy who wore a tuxedo.

"Nothing, I have to work on to get…" Yuki trail off and then stare at her Hello Kitty watch. It was 8:00 pm at night, of course. Yuki could not wait, so she has to push them a little…far.

"Let's starts right now the game. Here you go." Yuki gave the ticket to the couple who are dress for a date. "This ticket is for the restaurant downtown. Take it and your mission begin. Good luck." The couple took the ticket and _the game begin._


	8. Rudeness to Faintess

**Author Note: Hi, this chapter is still short. But, there will be a little miss up. It'll be to confuse for you readers. Anyways, pleaz review this story. And read my another story "TWINS!" and review that to. **

* * *

"Do you want any drinks, sir?"

"No."

"Do you want any meals, sir?"

"No."

"Do you want drugs or…"

"No, I do not want anything. Now, could you kindly leave us alone? Please." The waitress gave a look at the rude young man and the cherry hair girl dating with him. _What a rude young man? I am very sorry for you, young lady in the red dress or it is pink you are wearing._ The waitress thought. _Young lady, your future will be intense after you marry this rude young man. I wonder what kind of baby you will have. I shouldn't quit this job sooner than later. Why I don't have a boyfriend? _The waitress turns and began to walk to the next in line.

"What is the problem, Tsukimori kun?" asked Hino as the same waitress went behind them. Hino know Tsukimori for more than 6 months. For real no kidding. Anyway, Tsukimori look up at Hino's eyes for a minute and stared at if he wants to hypnotize her. Hino almost lost her mind and quickly shake her rapidly. "What are you doing to me, Tsukimori kun?" asked Hino. Tsukimori look down at the floor and so the same waitress was looking at them from her shoulder for the whole time.

"HEY, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE! DO NOT BE NOSY IN OUR BUSINESS!" yell Tsukimori to the same waitress who was so annoying to him. The waitress made a face to the young man as Tsukimori made a glare at her. And that moment, the waitress faint as her body hits the floor. Everyone came round the woman body as they thought she was dead. Hino and Tsukimori take a look each other and then at the crowd and act that nothing happen.

|_|

You wonder where Yuki and Zero is, huh is that right. So, they are inside the same restaurant where Tsukimori and Hino at. Now you know. Good. Let's see what that couple doing.

"Yuki, what happen?" asked Zero. Zero stay low, so another couple could not sees them. Yuki look at Zero and saw that he was far away, where Yuki had sat. _Umm… Why is Zero far away from Yuki? _As Yuki thought. _Oh Zero, I have perfect plan for you. _Yuki laugh evilly inside her mind as she finished her thoughts.

"Zero, why don't you sit closer to me?" said Yuki. Zero look up to see Yuki face. _She was right about that. I was far away her. _As Zero thought. The boy went closer to Yuki as he moves his butt. A few moments later, Zero was so close that his hand touch Yuki's thigh. He quickly moves his hand away from her thigh.

"Hey, Zero can I asked you a question?" asked Yuki as she turn her head toward. Yuki can't look at his eyes.

"Yes, go ahead. Asked a question, Yuki." said Zero. Yuki turns her head to Zero.

"Can I touch yours cock, Zero?"

Zero jumps in surprise or is it shock. _What… Why she want to touch my __private part? Did what just went wrong._ Zero remembers a flash back that what went wrong.

Flash Back:

"_Zero, it is your duty to keep on eye at Yuki. I know this task will be hard for you to handle. Yuki is stupid and you have to protect her from anything that happens while you guys on the trip." said the chairman. Zero look at the corner of the room as he thought that, when Yuki did became stupid. Its was all Kaname fault. Every night, Kaname came into the house as little Yuki hug him tightly. Little Yuki will stay up late, until Kaname leave. I wish…_

_**Be to Continue… **_


	9. Icecream?

"Zero, wait for me. You are going to fast." Yuki was running toward Zero, but Zero is running away from Yuki. _I am trying to run away from her, but some how. We are not attached, are we? First, we are adoptive sibling. Second, we do not have any relationship and…_

"Zero, wait." Yuki was panting down the street. Then, an ice-cream truck came along. Yuki stared at the truck for a second and then started to walk away. _Why did an ice-cream truck running in this hour? _Yuki turns around to see where the truck now and what she now…that the truck is right behind her. Yuki start to get scare as the truck's door open. A person climbs out of the door and start to walk toward her. _Run girl run. Run for life. _Her mind telling her to run but, her body won't move.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked the voice number one.

"A chick." answered the voice number two.

"Well?"

"'_Well_'what?"

"Get the girl."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." The shadow of the second voice running toward her and that moment Yuki's lips want to yell for help, but could not do it. The shadow got a duct tape and tapes it on to her lip. The shadow tied her hands and feet with a rope. Yuki drop her cell phone onthe ground as the shadow pick her up and her inside the truck. Yuki struggles hard as she could, but it won't budge.

|-…-|

"Great I lost her." Zero panting hard for to breathe normal again. Zero was relief that he got away from Yuki. Somehow, Zero turns around and run back where he last heard Yuki's voice. At last, he came to the place, but could not find her. Zero pulls his cell phone out from his front right pocket and speed dial on Yuki. Now, he hears things. Yuki's ringtone. _Yuki could be near somewhere. _Zero follow the ringtone as the sound grew louder and louder.

Thirty minutes as past and found the cell phone. Zero grew worry about Yuki, when he picks the cell up. _I think Yuki been kidnapped. _He quickly call the other couple, who still at the restaurant.

|-…-|

"Hino, I think we should go home." Tsukimori stand up from his chair and started to walk to the door.

"I guess you right." Hino did the same as Tsukimori and stop at the glass double doors. She felt something that vibrating against her purse.

"What wrong?" Tsukimori waiting Hino to get out from the double doors. Hino ignore him and pull out her cell.

_Hello?_

_Hello, Hino-san._

_Oh its you Zero-kun. Whats wrong? _

_Yuki_

_What happen to Yuki?_

_She had been kidnapped._

_KIDNAPPED!_

_Yeah._

_Where are you, Kiryuu-kun?_

_Okay, between in 208 street and La Fa Fa Av._

_We will be right there._

Hino hang the call and ran toward to Tsukimori.

"What wrong Hino?" asked the blue hair boy.

"Yuki is kidnapped."

"KIDNAPPED!"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	10. Missing Part 1

**Author note: Its has be very very... Anyway Zero is leading on this story. If you have any problem with that, e-mail me. Be happpy no be sad... **

**Sorry.**

* * *

Yuki…Yuki…Where are you? Why if happen like this? Why? God, why did it happen…wait? I do not believe in God. He had betrayed me. He had lied to me. He had gave me a life…A life was full of suffering. I had suffered a lot than most people had. I know…that I wasn't the only person that I had to suffer.

My life went well…Until, my twin brother Ichiru bring a pure blood vampire into the house and kill my parents. At least, I survived at that day. That where I began to suffer. Now, that my twin brother Ichiru died and even living in my blood vines. His soul and mine are combine as one. His blood and my blood are in one.

Kaname let go of Yuki only for the summer vacation. So, she could visit me and the Headmaster. The Headmaster decides to let Yuki and I go to a vacation. Yuki and I did not see each other for a longtime, like about more than one year. The Headmaster told me that I have to take care of Yuki. But, the…I couldn't take care of her.

**Flash Back Begin:**

"Zero, don't be mad at Kaname, who made Yuki stupid or I'll say _RETARD_." I look at him and gave a first degree glare of mine. The Headmaster turns his face away from my glare and my…_face_. "As I was saying, Kiryuu-kun, it is your best to make her happy and safe. Did I make myself clear?" The Headmaster continues speaking and then took a peek of me.

"Yes, you made yourself clear." I answered.

"Well in that case, do you want tea Zerorin?"

"No, I do not want tea."

"Zerorin, would you want to see kaname-kun?" The Headmaster said in a happy way that his joy spread around his room. Then, I made a sound that will break his _Joy of Wonders_.

"No." I answered. The Headmaster's _Wonders of Joy_ begin to shatter apart. The room went lightness to darkness to sun with blue sky to moon with dark rainy clouds with thunder and lighting. "What did I heard?" The Headmaster's question me quietly in a soft voice.

"You heard me, I said _No_." I answered him again in a harsh voice.

"Why?"

"I do not want to see face." I turn around and start heading to the door. "Zerorin, you could be nicer to him." I stop and thought for a moment and then I turn around again.

"Why do I need to be nicer to him?"

"You need to Zero." I turn around again and saw Kaname standing on the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I snarl at the nasty foul of his smile. "There no need to growl at me." Kaname walk toward to me.

"I did not growl at you."

"What are you? Animal or Human?" Kaname stop front of me or I'll say _my face_ and asked me a stupid question. "I _was _a human."

"That means you are an animal now?"

"No, I am not an animal!"

"So, you are an alien." _What! What are you talking about?_ "Don't worry that you are an alien. When I was little, I use to love alien and I always want to become an alien". Kaname continue speaking. "I always wonder how they live their life. How do they get married? How do they kiss? Do they have boys to boys relation…"

"Shut up!" I yell front of his face.

"Don't _shut up_ me."

"Boys! Boys!" The Headmaster yelled to stop the argument as his arms waving. "WHAT!" We both yelled back.

"I am trying to drink my tea." Then, there was a long pause. The Headmaster takes his long last sip of his tea. "Okay, does anyone want tea?"

"No." Kaname and I say in unison.

"Why not? Taste it. It the 1# Tea in the world."

"For real!" yelled Yuki with enthusiasm. "Yuki, do you want to drink tea with me?" asked the headmaster with The Joy of Wonders.

"Well, I love to." answered Yuki. They both sat on the table and across from each other. The Headmaster hand a cup of tea to Yuki and drink quietly.

"Weirdoes." Again in unison. Kaname turn and face to me. "Zero, I want you to keep an eye at Yuki and…Have a great summer with her." He patted on my head and then leaves the room. The way he patted on my head was _gentle_. That remind me of how my father used to pat on my head and I…miss that.

**Flash Back Ended:**

Kaname was kind of him to pat on my head. Anyway, I never knew that this day will…

"Zero, there you are." Hino run toward me as Tsukimori walk behind her.

"Are you alright?" Hino asked me.

"No." I answered sadly.

"Okay, don't worry about it."

"Why? I have to worry about this…" I got interrupt by Tsukimori…again.

"She said to not worry about it. However, we found a yellow page book at the store." I look at him and gave a look that said _Low Life_. "So, where the yellow page book?" I asked.

"In a store."

"Which store?"

"Do I have to answer every question of yours?"

"Yes you do."

"When did you become one of my parents?"

"Guys!" Hino stop our argument. We stop and then face toward her. "Anyway, Kiryuu-kun, Tuskimori-kun and I found a detective. She wants about $500. dollars and we agreed to pay. Don't worry about the money. Tsukimori-kun said that he will pay the money. She gave her address and she said that tomorrow we come to her office at 2."

"Thank you." I gave them my second degree smile.

|-…-|

We three went to the detective's place. The place was empty, like there no human passing by or _cars._ We went inside the building and I saw…no people. _Oh come on, where the human. _But, we found the room fast. _Do you want to know how we found the room that fast? _There only two rooms…one room was for the waiting room and other one was the office.

"Hello." The woman greets us as we came inside her office and continue speaking. "I heard that one of your friend missing." The woman asked us if she want to make sure.

"Yes, one of our friends had been kidnapped." Hino answered.

"Okay." The woman writes down the answer on her note pad.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The woman looks up at her from her note pad.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Nushra Ahmed, but I am the detective assistant." The assistant press a red button on the desk. The wall that's behind, slides open and came out was…another woman.

"Salaam kids, my name is Maisha Manzoor. I am your detective."

**To Be Continue...**

**

* * *

If any of you have a question or discuss...write it on the review. Be freeily to ask or discuss. Don't be shy.**


	11. No missing part 2, but Nightmares

**Author Note: Sorry for the long...long...wait. So here it is. I know... I know that the story is short, but I try my best to do it so.**

* * *

"Zero, who is that suppose to be?" Zero glanced around the room, checking if Yuki near by. Then he remembers. Yuki was Kidnap by this…who knows. Hino view a paper that the detective handed to her. Some moment later, her face change with confuse. If someone messing her eyes. Tsukimori…well he just looking the condition of the office. And I tell you people. It's even worse than a Rhinos' poop. At the corner of the room, you could see a dead mouse laying down like if it sleeping dead for about ten-years.

"Hey you boy, the one with wicked haired color that is blue," the detective yelled, pointing at Tsukimori.

"What do you want, now this day?"

"I want you to wash my mother's back," said the detective, giving him a bucket of fresh water and dove soap. _Hell no! I will never ever wash anyone backs', I'm legal marry to someone. That will be…_

"Boy, will you stop daydreaming about your red haired girlfriend?"

"You know what?" Tsukimori say, angrily.

"What is that?"

"Nothing. I will wash your mother's back, but when I am done. You have to show your back. Missy," said Tsukimori, climbing up the stairs and muttering something to himself. "Hino, could you help Tsukimori?" the detective say.

Hino nodded her head, catch up with him. There only Zero and the detective, since the detective assistant is now out for lunch, and even not bother to help the poor kids have to wash an old lady back. There was an awkward silence, but the detective broke it by a gun shot.

|-…-|

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zero sprint up from his dream… I meant from his nightmare. He was sweaty like mad man who is beating an innocent girl. Anyway, Yuki dash out from kitchen with a sharp bloody knife.

"What happen, darling?" Yuki asked.

"Darling?" Zero look at Yuki. Now that, Yuki looks different. Her age might be in her early thirties. The kids rushing behind her to see what happen to his daddy.

"Yes, darling. Don't you remember that we are married?"

|-..-|

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zero sprint up from his dream again…nightmare. _Oh, shit! Why is happen to me._

"Zero, right you alright?" Yuki said, from the bathroom.

**To Be Continue…**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: I hope you like it. Review plz! **


	12. De ja vu to you!

**Author Note: Sorry, but I know this chapter is short. But Enjoy. **

* * *

"Yeah. Yeah, a nightmare. Nothing all." Zero got up from his bed and check on his calendar. Looking the June month and then the date 6. _Vacation Family Trip_. Wait… A family trip…summer vacation? Zero made a face, and then looks at Yuki.

"Yuki, um…what is the meaning of this? Family Summer Vacation?"

"Zero, you don't remember about what the Chair… I meant Father, last night."

"…"

"I guess not. Well, Father said that we will go to summer spot beach and stay in a five-star hotel." Yuki pick up her dirty clothes from the bathroom and step out. "Do you?"

"Huuuuh?"

Yuki thought, _What the heck? Doesn't Zero remember about the summer vacation, when he heard the chairman? Then, he turns violence (I meant beast) and almost kills the chairman. Guess nothing will remember him cause of the chairman sleepy gas. He he he. _

"Well, I have to get going." Yuki almost disappear to the door, but Zero caught her arm. "What is it?"

"Why… are you doing in my room?"

"Can't you see my wet towel and my dirty clothes? Now, I wonder who the stupid one is."

"WHAT, DID YA SAY!!?"

"Wow! Are you trying to shutter my ear drums?" Yuki put her index fingers inside her both ears, to show that her ears hurt. Zero turn enough to bite her head from her tiny body. Instead, he pushes her out from his room and closed the door. _Damn that girl._

|-…-|

"Zerorin! Come out with your clothes, which I and Yagari pick out for you !" The Chairman and the master hunter and the girl (which I forgot her name) were waiting for Zero to come out.

"I don't wanna come out."

"Why not?"

"That girl…" The Chairman turns his face and saw _that girl_, which saw Yuki picking her nose… Just kidding. She just rushes to see why Zero isn't coming. Then… blood splatter. The Chairman and Yagari went to see what just happen. They saw, Yuki lying on the floor as the blood was come out from her nose. The men turn their heads toward and saw Zero in his purple swim short, along with a shirt with short sleeves and flower that is also purple, open buttons and showing one shoulder.

"Chairman… Master?" Then, the bloods conquer the whole living room.

|-…-|

"_Zero…"_

"_What is it, Yuki?" _

"_I l-love y-you. I LOVE YOU, ZERO!" Yuki blushes. Zero went toward her, lacing his index finger top of Yuki's lips._

"_I love you too, Yuki." Without any hesitation, he kisses her. _

"YUKI!" Zero yelled. Yuki open her eyes slowly, and saw Zero was top of her. Yuki wacked Zero's cheek and kicked between his leg. Ouch! That hurts. Zero leaped out and as one hand cupped his cheek and other one cupped his part. Yuki got up and ran up to Zero.

"I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, Zero. I didn't mean to do that stuff to you." Then, a moment later…

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't do that to you. It's my fault." Yuki made a face, _he always blames on himself, every single time._

"Zero, you should stop that."

"Stop?"

"Yes. Stop blaming yourself. It isn't wrong." Yuki runs away from Zero and catch up with her suit cases to pack up. Zero watch her, like a beautiful butterfly flew past him, as her wings brush his cheek. "I am so sorry."

|-…-|

"It's time to start our family summer trip," Chairman says, driving the car.

"Yay…………" The children say in unison.

"What are you? Old men and ladies?" Take a peek of the children. "Wanna play a game?"

"Don't tell me, it's family game." Zero sigh and look at the window.

"Come on Zero. It's fun," The chairman sings. Zero turns furious and gave dagger of his death glare, which made Yuki to jump.

"HOW IS THAT FUN? THIS GAME IS NONSENSE. LIKE YOU ARE THE FATHER, I AM THE BROTHER AND THIS RETARD WHIP UP ASS GIRL IS THE SISTER!" Zero says this in one breathes. Then,

"You still wanna play?"

"HELL NO!"

Yuki look out from her window and a couple in the distance. Giving a single to stop.

"Chair-fa-father, pull the car." Yuki shout.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" The chairman did, as Yuki jumps out from the car. Zero follow her, and saw she was catching with a strange couple. _Who the heck have red and blue haired? Red and Blue? Hair?_ Then, Zero remembers something in his nightmare. _ This isn't happen, is it? _

"Zero?"

"Huh? Wh-what happen?"

"I want you meet, Hino-sama and Tsukimori-sama."

Then, Zero fainted. _Oh no!_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**

* * *

I don't own Vampire Knight and La Corda D'Oro. PLz Review.**


	13. Underwear Was His Evil Plan

_Monkey on trees and birds on the air. Purple elephants, taking turn of jumping over the fence. Purple… Elephants… Pur…ple… El… lephants… PURPLE ELEPHANTS?! WT…_

"Finally, you had waked up from your nap! Wakie Wakie, old lady." Yuki gave a little push, until Zero is fully awake from his nap.

"What time is it?" Zero yawned.

"It's about 7:30. Why?" Yuki looking at the grandfather clock.

"It's nothing really." Zero got up from the bed, strengthen his back.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you this, but I lost your purple purse." Yuki took a box of tissue from the side table and held it toward Zero, if he needs it.

"What purple purse?"

"It's a rectangle shape. You open to flip it…" says Yuki, showing things with using her both hands.

"You meant purple wallet?"

"Maybe, I think so. But, I had never seen a purple or any wallet, with a strap around it, so you could carry like a purse. Or may be it just my imagination."

_Oh shit, if she had found about that wasn't actually a purple wallet, but a purse. She might put the fact in the school newspaper. !!!_

"Zero, why are shaking you head rapidly and your shorts' fly is open." Yuki pointed on Zero's shorts.

"These aren't my shorts, Yuki. They are my underwe… und… und… WHERE THE HELL IS MY UNDERWEAR WENT?!" Zero yells.

"Zero, once in your life, could you stop giving your death glare daggers at me?" says Yuki with no expression.

"No! I just can't! Now, tell me WHERE IS MY UNDERWEAR?!"

"Where can't it be? It is at the laundry basket." Yuki pointed the basket, and continue to keep the expression face.

"Who had cleaned my underwear?" Zero wear his underwear fast, and began walking to the bathroom.

"Who else? The maids in this hotel." Yuki made a look is-it-me-or-every-time-you-faint-like-an-old-lady-you-getting-dumber-than-before.

"I am **NOT** getting stupider like you." Zero opens the door to the bathroom, and pause for a moment. "Wait, we're at the hotel?"

"Sheesh, Zero. Yes, we are at the hotel with the Headmaster because of the summer break."

"Fine, I get it now Yuki." Zero resume walking in the bathroom, but Yuki made him stop by calling his name. He turns his stares at her. "What is it?"

"That tasted good, Zero." says Yuki, licking the white substance from her index finger. Zero's eyes were widen with full of terrifying thoughts swimming under his skin. He ran inside the bathroom and locks himself inside.

"You think the hotel vanillin half tub gallon of ice-cream, taste that bad to you?"

|-…-|

Tsukimori stares at the ceiling, then at the window. Which it's has a nice view of the beach, the waves crashing the sand roughly in a steady noise. The sun is setting in the distance as the sky change it colors from yellow to orange to red. He shakes his head and began to back stares at the ceiling.

"Ah… Tsukimori-kun, isn't it beautiful to stare at?" Hino watching the nice view of the beach, through the big window.

"Yeah, what-ever." replied Tsukimori.

"Are you still mad about the Kanazawa-sensei and others?"

"Yea, what else I'm mad about? What kind of sensei who like to trick one of their students to go a fancy trip with a girl classmate?" Tsukimori frown even more.

"Well, it wasn't only Kanazawa- sensei that came up with the plan. It was the others, except for Tsuchiura-kun. He the only person, who thinks the plan, was worth it."

"Yea, right." says Tsukimori sarcastically.

"Fine, he had also agreed with the plan. Do you know why?"

_He revenge on me and want me to suffer as hell._

_**+-Flash Back-+**_

"_Oh~I Tsukimori-kun~!" Kanazawa sings, catching up with Tsukimori at the hall way and the blue hair boy pause._

"_What is it, Kanazawa-sensei?"_

"_You know how your parents left you home by yourself, because of over-sea business." _

"_Yea, what about it?" says Tsukimori, confuse._

"_Now it's your turn." smile Kanazawa, showing a catalog of the beach and pointing. Tsukimori were about to answer the word _no_ but a group of people in disguise, capturing Tsukimori from behind. One of the member, held a folding napkin with drug to cover Tsukimori's mouth, until the victim felt life-less._

_**+-Flash Back End-+**_

"I am so mad at them."

"Yea, what we do anyway? We are in the middle of nowhere." says Hino, finish licking the ice-cream from the spoon.

"Well, we could…"

_Ding Dong!_

Hino got up from the floor and walk up to the door at the second ring. "Who is this?"

"Its me, Yuki! Your next door neighbor!"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


End file.
